Cheater! Cheater!
by Yaoi-Fan-Day-Day
Summary: Joey sees Duke cheating on him with a close friend. And to make matters worse it's his birthday! As Joey starts to fall into a pit of numbness will a certain CEO call in time?   SetoxJoey with hints of DukexJoey and DukexTea. Please read and review!:


Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Hello everyone! I'm back with an all new story! I'll try to make this one a lot longer than my last one but no promises!

Ryou: Will I be in this one?

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Sorry Ryou I have a strict number on how many main cheractures show up in my story like let's say….two. Maybe when I get more of a hang on these things then I'll add more.

Ryou: Awww!

Yaoi Fan Day- Day: Don't worry you don't want to be in this one any way. It will most likely be angsty. I'm a sucker for a good rainy mood story.

Bakura: Rainy mood? That's the best you can come up with?

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Yes and I'm sticking to it!

Ryou: Can I do the disclaimer? PLEASE!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Sure knock yourself out. And that's not an invitation Bakura!

Bakura: Damn it!

Ryou: Yaoi Fan Day-Day dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh! She wishes dose but she really doesn't.

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: Way to ruin that for me Ryou.

Ryou: Sorry!

Joey stared at his lover in shock. A cold shiver passed through his entire body as he watched he's long time partner kiss a brunette haired women. Duke hadn't even acknowledged his presence though Joey was more than positive that he knew he was there. Joey backed out of the door as Duke seemed to finally have the idea to look up and see Joey. With quick movements he removed the women from his grasp and Joey had enough see that the mystery woman was Tea Gardner; his supposed best friend.

"Joey! I thought you would be at Yugi's for the day!" Duke stumbled over his words trying to seem as nonchalantly as he could considering the position he was now caught in.

"I was." Joey replied guardedly. "I came back because I wanted to spend my Birthday with you."

At his words Joey finally felt the impact of the situation hit him like bricks. With an angry growl he launched himself at Duke unprepared for Tea to step in his way. He stopped himself quickly before he rammed her to the floor.

"Move!" he shouted. Rage ate at him like a disease that was unstoppable. Only one thought ran through his mind and that was revenge.

"Joey please stop I love him!" Tea cried; looking down unable to look Joey in the eyes.

"You…What?" Joey asked.

"I love him! And he loves me! I know he dose and we never wanted you to find out like this!" Tea cried.

Joey stood motionless for a while. Taking in this new information. Without warning Joey burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tea yelled at him.

"You think he loves you? Really?" Joey suddenly went serious. He's face gave away none of the anger that burnt under the surface or the need to laugh that almost threatened to spill out. "He doesn't love you Tea. If you think he doses then you are just as naive as I was. He only cares about himself and when he grows tired of you he'll do the same with you he did to me."

"I'm not like you Joey." She yelled. "Duke cares for me! He did this cause he loves me and if you can't se that and be happy for us then you're just a jealous old hag!" She screamed.

Duke stood in the background of all of this. Not wanting to interfere until everyone had calmed down a little. He's been in this mess enough times to know better then to get in the middle of a fight this big.

Joey stared at Tea with a surprised gasp. Tea had never sounded so rude before and for her to call him something so vile was unthinkable. Without thinking Joey slapped her. Leavening her whimpering on the floor.

"You're wrong Tea. I'm not you." With that and one last look at Duke who stood back from Joey's wraith. "Good bye Duke. I hope she makes you happy."

Joey left both of them staring at him, one rubbing her know red cheek and the other in shock. Not looking back Joey walked to Yugi's house in hopes of finding comfort.

Joey sat in the game shop surrounded by his friends, looking at each of them while he told them the entire story.

"I can't believe he would do that to you! He seemed so loving when he was around you." Yugi said; unable to comprehend anyone doing anything remotely hurtful to his friend. The blond sighed heavly .

"Well believe it*." I caught him and Tea having a full out make out session in the middle of my living room. How's that for a birthday present?" Joey said sarcastically.

Bakura hugged Ryou protectively on the other side. With a sinister look he looked at Yami.

"How about we go teach this guy a lesson? One he won't soon forget?"

"I'm in. I've been looking for a reason to beat the crap out of that guy since I first meet him." Yami answered with a huge grin.

Yugi playfully slapped the pharaoh on the shoulder. "You will do no such thing. He may be a jerk.. ."

"And a cheat.

"And an asshole."

"You left out over confident prick."Joey added.

"The point is we don't need to waist our time on him." Yugi smiled." Even though he IS all of those things."

Joey laughed as his friends all joked about how big of an ego Duke had when Tea walked in.

"Hey guys!" She smiled cheerfully. Completely unaware of the sudden silence that had settled over the room. When she finally noticed her gaze landed on Joey with a malicious look.

"I guess he told you." She said icily. Spitting on the word 'he'.

"He told us enough." Bakura replied just as icy.

"Did he tell you that Duke loves me? And I love him? He just doesn't want to face the fact that Duke grew tired of him." She said proudly. "He hasn't tired of me yet."

"Give it a few weeks." Ryou said sweetly. Leaning against Bakura's chest in comfort.

Tea gave him a dirty look which instantly had Bakura tighten his grip. She walked into the room closer to Joey than anyone else.

"Are you going to believe him over me?" she asked. "I've know all of you longer than him. How could you trust him more than me?

"Because," This time it was Yugi who spoke up. "He's been there for us more times then you have. When we were in trouble Joey stuck it out and proved himself to be a friend. You clung to every guy who was in reach. Never caring who got hurt as long as you were safe."

Every pair of eyes were on Yugi as he made his point. No one knew how brutally honest Yugi could be and everyone was taken by surprise by it."I think it's time you left Tea."

"Fine. Duke's waiting for me anyway." And with that she walked out of the room.

Yami hugged his hikari from behind and nuzzled his hair. "That was very brave of you."

"Thanks Yami." Yugi beamed. "You can stay here if you don't want to go back home just yet. For all we know he might still be there."

"Thanks Yugi but I think I'll be fine. I kind of have to straighten things out a little. "

"Alright. But remember we're always here for you." Bakura said surprisingly nice for a change.

The house was oddly quiet when Joey walked in. The darkness swelled against Joey forcing it's self to be know and acknowledged. A low whimper passed through Joey as he made his way through the hall way. Turning the lights on as he went. A small tear trailed down his cheek until he was sobbing on the floor back pressed against the wall. He cried out all the pain, all the anger, until he had nothing left. No emotion graced him with it's presence as he sat defeated against the wall. A husk of what he used to be. No longer feeling; he was numb. And he was powerless to stop it.

Joey woke up on the floor to the sound of the phone ringing. With a heave he managed to crawl his way to the phone and answer it before it went to voice mail.

"Hello." He asked completely toneless.

(Seto's point of view.)

Seto got the call around four o'clock in the morning. With a loud sigh he saved his work on his laptop and answerd his callphone.

"What is it Yami?" Seto asked annoyed to be interrupted. "It had better be important."

"Well in that case I guess you don't want to hear how Duke cheated on Joey."

"What!" Seto shot out of his chair so quickly the poor object fell to the grounfd hard. Ignoreing it Seto focused all of his attention to the now most important thing he could think of. Joey.

"What happened?"

"Well it turns out that our little Duke got tired of just being with Joey."

Seto scoffed, tired of Joey? If it was him he would live off of Joey.

"Joey caught him and Tea making out in the middle of his living room. What really threw Joey over the edge was it's his Birthday."

"That asshole!"

"And that's only the half of it! When Joey came to the game shop Tea had the nerve to show up there to! You should have seen the look on her face when my hikari told her off." It sounded like Yami was now laughing on the other end.

"And how's Joey?" Seto asked worriedly.

"Not too good. He put on a brave face earlier but I think he's kind of beat up about this whole thing."

Seto felt his chest tighten. Was his puppy hurt? Was he okay?

"Why did you call me though?" Seto asked.

"Because we all noticed how you look at Joey. It's obvious that you care for him. And then when he started dating Duke you pretty much buried yourself in your work. You want to know why I called you? Because I think you're the only one who can make Joey happy again."

A hopeful feeling raced through Seto's heart. Could he really have Joey? Is it possibly?

"Dose he even like me back?"

"Trust me Seto I think Joey has the same feelings. He's just so wrapped up in everything else he never noticed them."

"All right. I'll call him right now." Seto said determined.

"Good luck."

Seto didn't call Joey right away. He would endlessly dial Joey's number only to hang up again. This continued for most of the night until finally Seto forced himself to keep himself from hitting the end button as the ringing continued. When he heard the other end being picked up he felt himself stiffen. What if he doesn't feel the same way?

"Hello?" An emotionless voice answered on the other end.

"Joey?" Seto answered completely taken aback by the lack of emotion coming from his pup.

"Seto?" A bit of surprise graced his voice. "What are you doing calling me?"

"I heard about Duke and Tea."

"Oh. You did?" Joeys voice went hallow again and Seto had to think of something quick to say before he lost Joey.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out…..you know…with me." Seto finished lamely. Better to just come out and just say it.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Now Seto could hear anger.

"No! I'm serious. I…really like you Joey and I don't like seeing you so upset. Let me make you happy." Seto said desperately.

Seto could hear the pause on the other end for a small moment Seto feared he had hung up on him.

"Alright." Joey finally answered. "But if this doesn't work out dump me before you cheat on me."

"Deal." Seto said happily. "Oh and Joey?

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday pup."

END!

Yaoi Fan Day-Day: well I guess I was able to fit you in the story Ryou!

Ryou: Yay!

Bakura: great now he wont stop talking about this for the rest of the night.

Ryou: Shut up!

Bakura: Make me.

Ryou: * slowly makes his way towards Bakura threatingly*

Bakura: I was just kidding!* backing away slowly*

Ryou: that's what I thought.

A/N: I would like to thank my friend who helped me come up with some of this stuff. And to everyone who reads it. It didn't turn out the way I thought it would but it still worked out in the end! Yay happy endings!:) Please Review!


End file.
